Pensamientos entre rejas
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: YuuXLavi / Drabble / Spoilers hasta el capi 202 / Lavi, quien está secuestrado junto con Panda en la guarida de los Noé, recibe una noticia que le hace pensar en la persona que marcó su vida y por la que haría cualquier cosa.


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un drabble de _D . Gray - Man _que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Antes de nada tengo que avisar que hay spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga (hasta el 202). Espero que el próximo fic de esta pareja que me encanta sea más largo, que por falta de ganas no es, jeje.**

**_D. Gray - Man_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran, Lavi saldría más :D) son de su autora Katsura Hoshino.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensamientos entre rejas<strong>_

Todo está oscuro. También húmedo. Pensándolo bien, es lo que cabría esperar de las celdas de la guarida de los Noé. El frío de la estancia cala hasta los huesos y me es imposible controlar los fuertes espasmos. Me acurruco más sobre mí mismo si cabe, intentando entrar en calor cuanto antes o una hipotermia acabará conmigo si los Noé no lo hacen primero, claro. Giro levemente el rostro hacia la derecha y ahí está el viejo Panda, tan tranquilo como siempre y recabando toda la información que puede, aunque, después de lo que ha pasado hace unos instantes, creo que este lugar le es muy familiar. Además, también he escuchado que dejó morir a su anterior discípulo a manos de los mismos que ahora nos tienen secuestrados y no sé por qué todo esto me da muy mala espina. Rápidamente dejo de observarle. En otras circunstancias le preguntaría sobre el tema, pero ahora me es imposible. No puedo siquiera ponerme en pie, incluso respirar se me hace más complicado a cada minuto que pasa. Tampoco puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que nos ha dicho antes un Noé: Allen había sido capturado tras haberse revelado como el decimocuarto y Yuu, tras una cruenta batalla contra un tal "Alma", había fallecido. No sé por qué nos han contado esto, la verdad. Quizá lo han hecho para ponernos más nerviosos y minar nuestra moral, da igual, pero desde el mismo instante en que nos lo han comunicado, no puedo evitar gastar todas mis energías en pensar en aquella persona que consiguió que me replanteara mi futuro como Bookman.

Siempre serio, solitario y portando a su inseparable Mugen. Aún no sé cómo accedió a salir y estar conmigo y, la verdad, creo que él tampoco lo sabría si se lo preguntara, pero lo importante es que me dio una oportunidad y eso siempre se lo agradeceré de corazón, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho a la cara por miedo a que me clavara la Mugen en un descuido. También me siento muy afortunado de haber podido ver esa preciosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro en los momentos en los que nos quedábamos a solas en su habitación o en la mía, donde pudiéramos estar, vamos. Mi mente no puede evitar recrear esas miradas pícaras que conseguían que me pusiera más y más nervioso mientras hacíamos el amor. Esos fugaces momentos, que a nosotros nos parecía eternos, eran todo lo que teníamos, ya que llevar una relación a escondidas para que el viejo no nos descubriera era algo muy complicado. Además, Yuu no quería que los demás se enteraran de lo nuestro. Tan duro para algunas cosas y tan vergonzoso para otras. Eso fue lo que me enamoró de él y por ese samurái cascarrabias quise –y quiero- dejar de ser Bookman. Deseo estar con él, no me importa dejar al viejo y seguir en la Congregación con tal de estar con Yuu. Tras discutirlo acaloradamente, acordamos que tras esta misión lo hablaríamos con más calma para tomar una decisión, pero lo que ninguno esperaba era que iba a suceder esto.

- ¡No llores, estúpido! –me grita el viejo.

No me he dado ni cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima se escapa por debajo de mi parche. _"No lloro por eso"_ intento decirle, sin éxito. Sé que Yuu es fuerte y deseo con todo mi corazón que esté vivo. Se me rompería el corazón descubrir que de verdad ha muerto, pero tengo claro lo que haría si eso pasara. No lo dudaría ni un segundo. Y sé que en esta vida o en la otra Yuu y yo estaremos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


End file.
